Telecommunication systems customarily utilize telephony applications for processing calls initiated therein. However, in use, such applications traditionally process originating calls associated with an initiator of a call separate from terminating calls associated with a receiver of the call. As a result, various limitations are associated with such separate call processing. Just by way of example, processing the originating calls separate from the terminating calls may result in redundant processing of the calls.
As shown in the prior art telecommunication system 100 of FIG. 1, a first party 102 is coupled with an application server 106. In response to receipt of a request from the first party 102 to initiate a call to a second party 110, the application server 106 routes an originating call request to an originating server 104 for call request processing. In response, the originating server 104 receives data associated with the first party 102 from a database 112, and routes the originating call request with such data back to the application server 106. In turn, the application server 106 further processes the originating call request with the data and sends the call request back to originating server 104.
In addition, the originating server 104 forwards the call to a terminating server 108 based on the processed originating call request. In response to receipt of the call, the terminating server 108 receives data associated with the second party 110 from the database 112, and routes a terminating call request with such data to the application server 106. Additionally, the application server 106 processes the terminating call request utilizing the data associated with the second party 110, such that the call may be routed to the second party 110 based on such processing.
Thus, as shown, the application server 106 performs redundant processing on the call request. For example, the application server 106 performs redundant processing for the second processing of the originating call request, and, in addition, may perform redundant processing during processing of the terminating call request. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.